An unmanned movable object (e.g., an unmanned aerial vehicle) may have a small size, light weight, low cost, flexible operation and high safety, and can be widely used in such fields as aerial photography, surveillance, search and rescue, resource exploration, and the like. However, since an unmanned movable object (particularly, an unmanned aerial vehicle) may experience high-frequency vibration and low-frequency jitter, a carried object (e.g., a camera) for aerial photography, surveillance, search and resource or resource exploration is usually not directly mounted on the movable object. A stabilizing carrier is needed to carry a video camera, a camera or instruments for performing surveillance or search and rescue tasks. The carrier device for carrying the camera or relevant apparatus is referred to as a “gimbal”.